Hidden Secrets
by Kandawolf
Summary: After coming back from a summer of fun Sakura was expecting her senior year to be something to remember. Boy did she get it. A new kid comes into class and suddenly everything is turned on it's head. She was always taught to stay away from people like that but he seems familiar and she can't seem to shake this cold, hungry feeling she gets around him. Who was this guy?


*Chapter 1*

Students bustled about the classroom chatting ideally about their summer vacation to their friends. A mixture of voices rang through Sakura's ears as she did her best to try and keep from ease dropping.

"Wow girl, you haven't changed a bit over the break did ya?"

Sakura swiveled her head around to see who was talking to her, she halted with a smile at Tayuya who was leaning on her with her legs crossed.

"Nah I can't when my summer plans are always the same boring stuff, but I see that you've gotten a nice little tan."

Tayuya shrugged a satisfied smirk on her face," yeah you really get one when you've got guys always stopping and talking to you." She giggled to herself remember the numerous guys that would sweetly talk to her as their eyes roamed and undressed her.

"You little hoe; we both know that you didn't just talk to them."

Her friend placed one finger over her lips and winked at Sakura and they couldn't help but laugh. It was weird they knew each other more than they knew themselves it seemed. "I still don't know how you convinced mom and dad to let you go to the beach on your own."

Tayuya opened her mouth to speak but the door came flying open as Might Guy stood proudly in the door way before the door ran into him with enough force to send him across the hall into a row of lockers. Within seconds, he was back a large bump on the top of his head from the impact. "Good Morning students! I hope that you're as excited as I am for this new school year!"

The class remained quiet for the most part with the exception of a few groans and fake whoa. Unfazed by the lack of enthusiasm Guy continued on," well I have a lot planned for this class but first we have to go over the rules before anything else. My first rule is that you must always do your best and if you don't…" he raised his leg up in the air then brought it down on his desk. The wooden structure crunch and crumbled under the force of the teachers' mighty heel. "The second rule is that you will always respect me and others and finally I want you to enjoy being in Sex education!"

The class was struggling to keep their snickers to themselves, Sakura rolled her eyes she knew that the only reason these perverts were even in this class was to ogle the detailed pictures of male and female gentiles. She proceeded to reach for her book in her book bag but stopped short when the rooms' door opened.

A boy with dark hair walked in holding a yellow note in his hand as he approached Guy's desk. He lazily extended his hand to the teacher waiting for the note to be taken.

Might Guy took the note and mumbled as he read it to himself before standing from his seat and flashed one of his million watt smiles," class it looks like we have a new student his name is Kankuro so give him a big friendly welcome!"

"Yo sorry to tell ya dude but Halloween is like two months away!" Choji yelled followed by getting high fives from his friends/teammates.

Kankuro glared at him, the words _fuck you_ labeled all over his skin.

"Hey yo I bet his mom is so like depressed that it's her son and his dad oh don't get me started!" The football team cracked up some falling out of their chairs, others banging on their desks with their fists but all of them were being complete dicks.

Sakura shot a quick glance at the new kid, his jaw was clenched tight and the veins in his neck were bulging through his skin, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides.

"Now Choji, I know you're not harassing this new student on the first day, are you?"

The star quarterback, who was so sure he was top dog, straightened in his chair as he forced a sincere smile on his lips. "No, of course not, Mr. Guy."

The teacher still stood over him, his bangs casting shadows as the angels of his face only intensified the scary factor before he lifted his head up into the light and flashed another one of his million watt smiles," I thought not." He turned back to Kankuro," and you can just sit behind Ms. Haruno there."

He just shrugged as he weaved through the desks until he plopped into the empty seat letting his stuff fall and land where it may. He slouched in his chair staring blankly forward not paying attention to the fact that he was staring at the back of the chick in front of him' head. _Well it's not too horrible here; at least the girls are more like porn stars than students. _He thought about a blonde chick he had seen walking to class, she wasn't half bad her curves were kicking and her clothes were too tight but every signal he got was,' I'm amazing in bed!'

"Do you have a starring problem or something?"

He blinked then looked at the girl to the right of him; she was giving him this snobbish look as she impatiently waited for an answer. "Well?"

"No, do you have a STD yet?"

Tayuya mouthed a gasp clearly appalled at the question, she narrowed her eyes," you're a real dick, you know that?"

Kankuro shrugged one shoulder. "That may be true but I'm a lot cleaner then what goes into you."

She huffed at him before turning away with her arms folded across her chest as she was clearly having trouble keeping her mouth shut. Her hot pink locks surrounding her face like a curtain as her cheeks turned a florescent red from embarrassment and anger.

"You're not making a very good name for yourself."

He looked at the pink haired girl in front of him, she had her torso twisted in a weird manner but her face was mild and calm showing no sign of cockiness or annoyance. He observed her for a moment trying to see some sort of sign that she was just like everyone else. He didn't find one then he realized she was waiting for a reply. Again he shrugged one shoulder, "a name is only a tag you get from others."

She nodded it was a susceptible answer, "That may be true but you should at least try and stay on peoples good side until you know how things work better."

Kankuro smirked this chick was defiantly not like everyone else he watched as she turned back around in her seat. With a heavy sigh he watches Guy point to various parts of a diagram of the female atomy and he impatiently waited for the bell to ring so he could get the hell out of this class.

The bell tolled and students once again filled the hallways shuffling to their next class. Tayuya was still fuming from the previous hour ranting while marching angrily the halls, "The nerve of him how he … and that bored expression … then he has the balls to …."

Sakura couldn't help but giggle to herself she's rarely ever seen her friend this worked up unless she was stood up or cheated on. Her mind wandered to her little talk with the new guy, it wasn't much but she could kinda tell what he was like. "I don't think he's that bad."

Her friend whipped around at that sentence," not that bad, not that bad! Do you have a STD yet that was basically asking how many guys have you slept with yet? That's not right that's like asking what a girls weight is, you're never supposed to ask stuff like that it's not right!" She grabbed handfuls of her hair and pulled them down until it looked physically painful.

Sakura just shook her head then waved bye to her friend as she turned to her locker to put her textbook away before closing her door and went to her second period.

Finally, lunch bell rang after third and Tayuya proceeded to wait for her innocent sidekick to join her. Minutes ticked by when Sakura finally met up with her impatient friend," sorry I had to go to the bathroom." Tayuya rolled her eyes then hurried down the hall toward a stair case that lead to the main lobby of the school. The two flew down the stairs when Tayuya turned to the under part of the stairs doing her best to keep her panting from being too obvious.

"You're late."

"Yeah sorry about that drag ass here had to go to the bathroom."

"Mm." The voice was smooth but dripped of lust making the stairwell seem more like a hotel room then anything.

Sakura watched as her friend walked forward and pressed herself against the person. They sneered flashing a row of pearly white teeth that were lightly coated with saliva. The figures hands were already undoing the girls' tight, see through blouse when they met in a hungry kiss. Piece by piece more clothing was forgotten and Sakura felt out of place, she turned her head to the door and slowly slipped out it.

She stood in the line waiting to get her food when she spotted the new guy sitting at a table not far from where she stood. He was with two other people amid length blonde and a somewhat long haired red head. Her eyes scanned the blonde for a moment; her skin was a nice tanned shade making her peach lips pop.

"Are you going to eat or not?"

Sakura came out of her viewings then looked at where the voice originated from, a tallish boy stood behind her his eyes flickering from her to the line. She turned back then realized how fast things moved. Going through the line Sakura scanned the cafeteria for any of her other friends but saw that they were scattered about the room, none of them anywhere near each other. Sakura sighed and made her way toward an empty table in the corner, she munched on her fries and drifting off in lala land.

Kankuro glanced over at the pink haired girl sitting by herself at a table and he hadn't realized that he was watching her.

"Do you really think she'll go for you?"

Kankuro glared at his brother, invisible daggers coming out of his eyes, as he tried not to knock out Gaara's lights.

"I mean come on bro, even you know she's way out of your league she kill you before she gave you a chance." His eyebrow rose along with a confident smirk and Kankuro couldn't help but notice that annoying cocky gleam in those till blue eyes.

"Fuck off!"

"Ewe, defensive aren't we?"

Kankuro stood, slightly leaning over the edge of the table ready to pull the red head over the table but he was stopped by a manicured hand. "Don't even think about it, we're in school and you know as well as I do that this is our last option." Temari sat in the chair next to his, her eyes blindly starring forward.

With a heavy sigh, Kankuro sat back down and put his cheek into his palm mumbling something about his brother being lucky.

Sakura pushed her bangs out of her view of the paper placed in front of her. When she first signed up for this class she thought it would be fun but now she was mentally kicking herself. Orochimaru stood at the front of the class going over procedures and was categorizing the different skin tones. "Okay class, I shall soon be handing you your little responsibilities soon but first I need to make sure all of you are ready for children."

'_Yup apparently since basically all the girls in this class has had unprotected sex.' _Sakura had glanced around the room; to her amazement no one was pregnant or at least showing. Early childhood development was hopefully going to be more interesting than today and if not she was going to be so bored.

"Haruno, Sakura."

Snapped out of her thoughts, she looked at the long, raven haired man her expression questioning.

"Come get your child."

Sakura stood and went to the front of the class gently taking the tannish color doll then returned to her seat.

Kankuro rummaged through his bag for his gym "uniform" and showed the coaches, they looked over the outfit very carefully. The black t-shirt and black shorts seemed to pass as long as it stayed the same and didn't magically change into no clothes at all. Most of the other students also brought their own 'uniforms' and the coaches went ahead and had everyone change to get class started.

The guys' locker room smelled horrid like a combination of old, unwashed gym clothes and jizz. Kankuro about passed out when the smell first hit him but he pushed past it changing quickly trying his hardest not to breathe in the foul odor. He sat in the bleachers waiting for the rest of his classmates to finish prettying themselves just to get sweaty when he found himself daydreaming about the girl in his first period. Her medium pink hair lightly brushing over shoulders when she turns to face him, the simple elegance of her hand when she passed back papers, and that teasing shine of her lips when she smiled. Kankuro shook his head trying to shake the image from his mind as if it would fly out his ears. The whistle blew loudly snapping him out of his daydreaming, the others noisily went down the bleachers and with a heavy sigh he followed.

Sakura walked into her last class of the day, English, when she noticed the guy from her first period again sitting in the back of the class. She secretly smirked to herself he looked so bored with his cheek in the palm. She made her way to an empty desk beside the new kid wanting to get to know him a little bit better. But when she was starting down the row a sudden stomach twist made her stop dead in her tracks, she couldn't force her body to move unless it was farther away from him.

Kakashi walked into the room his silver hair reflecting the lights into the students' eyes, his calm expression enjoyable. "Well students, let me take roll and go over the rules then I'll let you go for today." He glanced over the role, "Ms. Haruno, is there a problem?"

With a heavy sigh Sakura turned and sat in the seat next to her, "no there's no problem."

For a minute, he just stared at her waiting for her to take it back but after a minute he looked back at his role and let it drop, to Sakuras' relief.

"Okay class, the rules are simple all you have to do is do your work and when you're done you can do anything you want as long as it's school appropriate. Now if there are no questions I'm going to read and not see what you are doing." And with that Kakashi kicked up his heels on his desk and pulled out a book with an orange cover.

_What was that just now? That cold, hungry feeling I got from him?_

Sakura looked back at the new kid; he was watching all the others with a murderous intent like a predator picking a meal. She shivered as a thin sheet of ice slide down to her spine, when she looked back up at his eyes they were locked onto her. Suddenly, they flashed from a warm honey brown color to a crimson red and all his features began to slowly morph. Sakura looked away quickly, '_why does it feel like … like I've seen those eyes before?'_


End file.
